Deadly Pride
by bookAndMusicLover1
Summary: Sometimes you just can't do things by yourself. Annabeth knows this, but can she admit it? Can she swallow her pride and do the hardest thing for her; ask for help? Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short one shot I came up with when I was climbing around in a tree. **

We were hanging out behind Percy's new house. We were just lazing about, talking a little bit but mostly just sitting. I was feeling kinda bored. I noticed a tall tree over to the side.

"Think I can climb that tree?" I asked Percy. He looked up at it and shrugged, looking bored. "I'm gonna do it." I told him confidently.

I walked up to the tree and got an easy foot hold. Using my arms I started pulling myself up. The climbing was easy with plenty of places to support me.

"Impressive." Percy said after a while. I smiled down at him. I looked around for another branch. I couldn't see one immediately like usual but I kept looking.

I spotted a thin one that I could use to get to a higher one. Carefully I put some of my weight on it as I prepared to lift myself up. I went for it. As I did there was a horrible moment where I knew what was going to happen, I could feel it, but I couldn't stop it. The branch broke off but thankfully demigod reflexes saved me and I pulled myself to another branch.

Percy was on his feet. "Annabeth! Are you-"

"I'm fine." I cut him off. I smiled reassuringly. It was true, I had panicked for a second but I was fine now.

"Maybe its time you come down." He said. That sounded like a smart plan. I looked around quickly and my eyes widened with a disturbing realization.

"Nah I like the view up here." I told him trying to keep the tone light but he smiled smugly at me.

"Need some help?" He offered. I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"I can get out of a tree myself, Percy!" I snapped at him. He put his hands up in a gesture of surrender, but he was still smiling smugly.

Determined now I started looking for paths down. I fumbled around a little trying to ignore Percy watching me from below.

After a few minutes of this I stopped, looking around annoyed. "Your stuck." Percy stated. I clenched my jaw and growled a little.

"No I'm not! I'm just not in a hurry to get down." I told him.

"Okay then." He replied. "But I think my mom is making cookies so we should go in pretty soon." He smiled as he spoke.

I glared at him and started again trying to find a way down. Wracking my brain I tried to come up with a strategy.

"Come on Annabeth, its okay to ask for help." Percy said.

"I don't need help! You just keep distracting me." I told him.

He shrugged. "Okay, okay. I'll shut up." But he stayed sitting there watching me.

I was trying desperately to come up with something but eventually I slumped back on the branch I was on. I stayed that way for five minutes. Percy was on the ground playing with grass.

"Percy?" I said quietly, defeated.

"Hmm?" He said with a smug smile.

That made me angry and I instantly had to bite back my retort. I wanted to say never mind forget it, but I swallowed my pride. "I'm stuck." I whispered.

"What was that?" He said still smiling.

"Percy!" I yelled, mortified.

"Okay, I'm coming." He said, sounding nicer.

He climbed up the tree to where I was and supported me while I climbed to a another branch. We climbed the rest of the way down in silence.

"Was that so hard?" He asked.

"If you ever tell anyone I-" I began.

"I won't." He said cutting me off with a kiss. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Percy?" I said finally.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I blushed. He smiled as he took my hand and we walked inside.

**The thing with the branch breaking actually happened to me. I maneged to get down myself though. Sorry its kinda short. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Note: Even if Annabeth is a good climber from rock climbing the fact that the branch broke would still make it hard to get down.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Special Note. YaY! So If any of guys have read the Twilight series**

**You should check out my crossover story! Its called Hunters Moon and**

**I think its pretty good so go check it out PLEASE!**

**Oh and if you haven't read it. WHATS WRONG WITH YOU**

**GO READ IT RIGHT NOW! And then go read my story.**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
